The Redcliffe Chantry Corpse Orgy
by Darkspawndweller04
Summary: When the undead succeed in over-running the Redcliffe Chantry, dreadful and unnatural things happen to Bann Teagan. Warning, contains sex with walking corpses.


Bann Teagan was was mad. The risen dead were attacking the village. And his dinner was still on the table. Night after night this was happening and there were only so many times he could stand to smell the guards lose their bowels. The chantry sisters were tired of cleaning up the diarrhea which was also being caused by dead things falling into the wells after the battle. That night everyone who couldn't fight was herded into the chantry. Teagan took up his place waiting for the hoard to carve through his friends outside. It wasn't long before the doors burst open and soldiers yelled "we can't hold them they're coming in!" He ran forwards and slashed with his sword. The rotting bodies of his dead friends attacked him and poked their swords. They all fought hard but no matter how many they killed, more kept coming. The remaining soldiers backed away forming an arch in front of the Bann while the weak people cowered behind a bookcase with the useless chantry sisters just stood there quoting pointless things over the screams of people being disembowelled.

By now the chantry was filled with the Enraged Corpses but they suddenly threw their swords aside. The leader barged towards Teagan and grabbed him pulling him into the floor. the rest of the Engorged Corpses grabbed other people and started thrusting their giant rot-dongs into any orifice that presented itself. Teagan screamed as the leader ripped of his pants, pushed the Bann face down and thrust into his ass hole for all he was worth. Teagan lost his bowels completely and diarrhea splashed at the crotch of the Errect Corpse. As the thing pushed and pulled his putrid dick in and out Teagan could feel bits of flesh ripping off the dead dong and mix with the rest of his poop. While every aspect of this situation was wrong, the thing hammering his prostate felt so good and his own dong shot up somewhere beneath him. Still, he had people to defend. Teagan thrashed around under the weight of the mushy, stinking cadaver and tried to escape. The chantry sister who had been hiding in a barrel couldn't allow the Bann to die and she fell out of her hiding place and started hitting the corpse with a chair. He yelled and thrust harder but soon he was being beaten by all of the chantry sisters as pools of blood and feces oozed across the floor to mingle with corpse juice. The Engorged Corpse could not hold them off and the force of the sisters pushed him off Bann Tegan and onto a soldier who lay dead near by. But as this happened their was a snap like gaatlok blowing up and the corpse cock snapped from its owner and stayed buried in Tegan's butt hole while black lumpy corpse juice cum spewed onto the floor from what was now a meatless hole on the front of the corpse. Teagan fingered himself to try and remove the festering appendage but nothing would work. He staggered to his feet and gripped his sword and continued to fight ignoring the fact that his pants where in pieces elsewhere and his dong was erect from the corpse probing his prostate. One of the Enraged Corpses was actually the body of the tavern whore who had died first in the hoard (she had been living on the streets and so was the first in their path) and she had not lost her lustful urges. Seeing Teagan's massive stick of living, pulsating man meat she pushed him over backwards and sat on his massive crotch.

Teagan felt like every part of him was drowning in evil as he felt her rotting innards slide down his already slippery shaft. Chunks of her were falling off in the black goop and he could swear something was wriggling around the head of his dick. It was apparent what this was when she started to ride him and a shower of maggots, putrefaction and critters showered down over him. He cried and thrashed around as she made like a cowgirl leaning forwards to clamp his hands down and thrust her chest in his face as she did. Her black rotten breasts leaked fluid all over him and he vomited in her face almost choking himself as it rained back down on him. He didn't see what was happening as the chantry doors bust open again and the sound of the dead dying could be heard once more Teagan knew nothing until the whore's head suddenly rolled along the ground and her body slumped sideways into the maggot swarm. It was at this point Teagan felt himself climax into her and his cum washed out the last of the maggots from her chest cavity by spraying up through her throat and out of the now headless torso

He lay there screaming until he saw two warriors peering over him and everything was quiet. He then recognised them as Grey Warden KC and Grey Warden Josh. (Alister was the actual one to die during the ritual and Josh survived so went travelling with the hero of Ferelden Grey warden KC.) "Are you okay?" Asked KC helping him to his feet but he could not support himself. "I need to die!" He cried. "The things they did and I hated it but my body enjoyed it and the maker will punish me for it!" KC went to give him a hug to cheer him up but he started snarling and hunched up. Then he started screaming and yelling and having a fit. "Something is growing inside me! I can feel it growing in my ass!" He yelled. He bent over and the wardens could see the severed dong growing quickly into another corpse. His scream echoed as his pelvis was ripped in two along with the rest of his body and an Errect Corpse tore its way out of his anal cavity in a tidal wave of cum, feces, blood, maggots and poop.. it lunged for KC because she was female and it was horny but Josh jumped in front of her and cut off his head.. "Are you okay?" He asked as corse juice sprayed behind him. "Yes Josh. Thank you. Do you know that you're actually quite handsome?"...

The end.


End file.
